jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Chi
Sandra Chi (Snake) --39, Eurasian Mistress of the Snake Totem, Immortal Background A former refugee from the violence that had been Cambodia of the early 60s and late 40s, the love child of a German Mercenary and a priestess at the temple of Angkor War, half Western, half Asian, and all around an exotic blending of two cultures. Orphaned as a child when driven into exile on the streets of Thailand, she grew up to become the current possessor of the elemental spirit of the Chinese Zodiac for which she is named. She and Illyra at one time had been bitter rivals for the hand of Astarte, but over the years of fighting side-by-side had become close friends and now shared a bedroom under amicable terms that went well beyond simply sharing Astarte. Powers and Abilities Sandra is the current possessor of the elemental snake spirit of the Chinese Zodiac. She is the embodiment of Chakra the serpent that coils along the spine and lashes out with lethal force when summoned. Snake was once a companion of Bodhidharma himself, both teacher and apprentice to the greatest of all martial artists. The Snake is Ki energy in living form. It is the force that coils within us all...the energy we draw from the earth that coils up through our legs and passes through each Chakra energy center, empowering us with greater than normal life force. A martial artist of very few peers, she is both a priestess and a Taoist mage and a force to be reckoned with, with a crusty attitude that makes it difficult to approach her on a normal human basis. History When they arrived in Japan Catsclaw sniffed Natsumi and Miyuki to confirm that two were clean. When Astarte answered that she had already confirmed that they were clean of the taint of demons. Sandra cautioned that not all who serve the demon world do so openly. Astarte replied that they were recommended by Frank. Illyra was the next to join them and pleasantly explained that Sandra and Catclaw didn’t mean any harm and her just creatures of habit. Then much to their surprise she introduced herself as a fellow off duty cop. The conversation was interrupted by Tri-Longu barreling out of the jet her eyes were wild with terror as she stormed down the ramp with a rage that was evidently directed towards Astarte. Attacking Astarte for knocking her out and putting her on the jet in the first place she got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine. Later things came to a head when Tri-Longu turned on the tv to watch the Forty-Niners game only to see Soccer. This caused Miyuki to call Frank. While she was somewhat restrained-but-frantic Natsumi was furious demanding that that he pay them double for assigning them to protect such crazy people. As Frank heard the sounds of a commotion in the background Miyuki asked a bit more diplomatically if they could schedule a meeting that day. Miyuki put her cell phone away and winced as Natsume ran her fingers through her partner's hair and fished out tiny glass pieces. Natsumi called out the furies for almost hitting her partner. Catsclaw apologized before going back to trying to calm Tri-Longu as she and Snake continued to argue. Illyra apologized to the two explaining that Tri was from a dimension known Godsworld where they still fight with gladiators in coliseums, and if blood isn't spilled somewhere it doesn't even rate as entertainment. When Snake called Tri out for forgetting her obligation to Arstarte for the many times she saved her. Tri revealed that she didn’t, but she first obligation was her son and she didn’t trust him being left alone with the care of the staff given how many times Astarte’s home had been attacked. When Snake didn’t let up and just said she was being overly emotional even going so far as to question her honor Tri-Longu attacked only to be quickly knocked out. Muriel just heaved a sigh wondering how many times they were going to do this. Ian who had been cleaning and performing maintenance on his weapons stated that it was just force of habit. Illyra agreed before once again apologizing to Natsumi and Miyuki. Catsclaw called out Snake for pushing Tri so hard, but Snake remained adamant stating that her pride would recover. By this point Astarte made her presence known as the commotion had waken her up. She stood there in her very short evening wear, and for the first time her features were fully exposed to view, causing both Miyuki and Natsumi to gasp in dismay, for by her likeness they could tell that she was not entirely human. When Astarte thanked the two for staying up all night watching over them Miyuki informed her how Natsumi had hit it off with Ian. She was shocked into frank incomprehension when Muriel informed her that the weapon he was working on employed technology that hadn’t been invented yet. To the point where she didn’t believe when he told her that it was a phased plasma rifle. Astarte told Miyuki and Natsumi that it would be for the best for them to get some rest. They tried to assure them that they were fine but Astarte insisted. She then invited them to join her Illyra and Snake in taking a morning shower stating that Ian and Muriel were more than capable of standing watch during their absence. While Illyra and Snake were initially jealous Astarte once again insisted and her voice suddenly trembled with a weird vibration in her tone that caused a curious electricity to run up and down the spines of Miyuki and Natsumi. Their objections seemed to melt away and with a final push from Muriel decided to join. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Sandra however decided to follow her own instincts. She came across the battle between Reka, Ranma and Nabiki just as it was stopped by the other Daokan and all signs of it erased as they disappeared. Detaching herself from concealment, she thought a moment on the significance of everything that she had witnessed before heading headed back towards the skyscraper apartments where she and her allies were staying. Snake could sense the danger this universe was in as Ariman’s nearness was calling to her on a primal, elemental level. She was brought out of her trance by Astarte who had come looking for her when she and Illyra began to worry about her absence. Snake tried to play it off as them being overly cautious but Astarte didn’t buy it knowing that her getting pensive like that meant something was wrong. Snake gave her lover a furtive look and informed her that there was a power at work and as a Priestess of the Tao she had to answer the call in the way of the Immortals. Astarte suggested taking one of the Furies, but Snake declined. Promising Astarte that she would be careful Snake turned and vaulted over the rail, disappearing into the fading light as she descended towards the streets below like a bungee diver who had leapt without a cord attached to her person. Snake was led to the assortment of fighters gathered by the Street Fighter V Association to infiltrate the tournament being held by the Amakuze Foundation. Kagemusha recognized her as Hsing-Ko and his voice conveying hushed awe explained to Guile that she was the bearer of the Snake emblem. The others were skeptical given how young she looked but Sonya told them not to be fooled by appearances since if she was Immortal her age could be a lot greater than you imagine. Despite Kagemusha’s deference the group quickly grew tired of Snakes arrogance. Guile was forced to urge Nina to stand down before asking Snake why she was there. She explained that she sensed that Ryu was on the verge of becoming a true ascendant of the martial arts As she began to explain to the embarrassed Ryu what was required of him to become an Immortal she was interrupted by Tina who was insulted that she wasn’t considered. When Snake offered her a chance to see if she matched up to her standards Guile was going to put a stop to it only to be stopped by Cammy who confirmed with Snake that she was challenging the team to a test of their competency. Kagemusha desperately urged them not to accept her challenge but was ignored. Ryu Zangeif and even Christie and Sonja cautioned as well but were also ignored. Ayane was going to attack first only to be stopped by Kasumi who felt that it was a better idea to observe and learn before making a commitment. Cammy moved to attack and though Snake hardly seemed to move at all from her spot, somehow the pig-tailed blonde found herself staggering forward and stumbling off the side of the pier to land with a splash seconds later as she fell into the darkened water. Nina exploded into action, her rage making her move like a bur with inhuman speed as she angled in sharply at Snake with power and energy efficiently contained in each movement. To others she was a blur of motion as she fired off a number of rapid punches and kicks at Snake, who danced out of the way with an ease that made it seem as though her bare feet were gliding over the pier, and she did not seem even slightly troubled at the way the blonde pursued her with an intensity that was nothing less than feral in nature. But after circling around the pier for several intensive moments Snake suddenly moved again and stepped to the side as Nina joined Cammy in the water, having seemed to trip inexplicably in the middle of a deadly thrust, the whole exchange having lasted no longer than a brief thirty seconds yet seeming to have contained more strikes and kicks than was typical in a twelve round match. When Snake asked who was next there was a noticeable hesitation, but then Christie sighed and stepped forward to avenge Nina. Snake seemingly relaxed yet cautiously took stock of this foreign born woman as her movements were more graceful than the others, and she almost seemed to dance when she moved, shifting from side to side with her center of balance in constant motion, right up to the minute she struck, which was surprisingly fast, agile and fluid. Not that Snake had any difficulty avoiding her attack, and to the complete surprise of Christie as well as others she wound up behind the brown haired buxom girl. Christie whirled around and tried to lash out with a kick that seemed inhumanly flexible, yet still Snake paced her and stayed within her guard as though the both of them were dancing, and then she surprised Christie by copping a feel and complementing her on her breast size. Christie tried to wrestle her way free, only to lose her shirt in the process as Snake easily moved beyond the reach of her kicks, then held the garment up as Christiie hastily covered her breasts with both hands with a yelp of dismay, her brown cheeks reddening brightly as she glared at Snake with total resentment. Helena decided to put a stop to this saying that Snake was going too far. Snake unashamedly answered that she was sure all of them have been tempted to find out about the anatomy of their nearest companions. There were a couple of guilty looks among the remaining martial arts women, but Guile just groaned and covered his face with one hand, grateful that Cammy was not presently in a position to have caught the exchange as she surely would have gone quite ballistic. However she did at least apologize to Christie for her embarrassment. By this point Nina had pulled herself back up onto the dock looking as mad as a cat that had been unceremoniously dunked into the drink. Snake continued to insult her this caused Tina to finally decide to join the fight. Kasumi tried to stop her but was ignored. Snake did not immediately react as the blonde haired Texan came at her with arms raised and legs in motion as she attempted a knee strike that missed her target completely, though the blonde rapidly recovered and whirled about with a backward kick that should have nailed the other woman cold...only that Snake was not where anticipated and had instead ducked low and under the assault, flowing around to appear on the opposite side of the frustrated blonde as she tried again and again to nail her. when Tina told her to fight her seriously. Snake went from defensive to offensive with one hand moving like a blur, and Tina went tumbling over the side of the pier into the water with a very loud splash as her opponent righted herself and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. Cammy made her reappearance by pulling herself back onto the pier by sheer tenacity and the use of a conveniently placed pylon. Ryu, Zangeif, Kagemusha and Guile wisely decided not to inform her about Snake groping Christie. Snake turned to the remaining women and called them out for holding back. Sonya and Kasumi pointed out that it was useless challenging her as the difference in skill levels is evidently more than they imagined. Snake found this unacceptable stating that while there was wisdom in avoiding unnecessary violence when you challenge an Immortal you are already committed to battle. Kagemusha finaly asked her what she wanted and she answered that she meant to discover if they were indeed the best that the world of the present had to offer. Snake surged forward, coming at the startled martial artists like a flowing tidal wave, her long black hair rolling out like a cape as she moved in between them with her whole entire body becoming like a whipcord, flitting between them like a shadow, hands and feet lashing out in the space of several very intense instants. The other women naturally moved to defend themselves, Helena, Kasumi, Ayane and Sonja Blade doing their level best to give a good accounting, but each of them suffering the same humiliating defeat as Snake countered their attacks and turned it against them in the space of several blindingly swift heartbeats. Of them all Sonja gave the best of herself, lashing out with Ki attacks and solid moves that could easily have broken wood and stone had they connected, but nothing she could do managed to connect with her elusive quarry, who seemed to flow around her attacks even as Snake easily avoided the sword thrusts of both Ayane and Kasumi, and the fluidly agile attacks that Helena attempted to muster in coordination with their fellow martial artists. Christie and a sopping wet Nina jumped in to add their own to the brawl, but what started out as a dance of many resulted in a solitary figure remaining standing on the dance floor, surrounded by groaning bodies that were no longer in any condition to continue fighting. Guile finally had enough and told Zangeif to restrain her. Despite Kagemusha once again telling him not to Zangeif followed orders and lumbered forward with greater agility than his size might have implied, coming to confront Snake in spite of an obvious reluctance on his part. To the considerable surprise of everyone present the willowy Snake executed an upward side kick that made her legs form an incredible hundred-sixty degree angle so that with one foot on the ground her other foot connected with Zangief's chin and picked the mountain of muscles right off of his feet and sent him sailing over the side to land with a very large splash in the water. Ryu dismayed at what happened to his friend decided to finally accept Snake’s challenge. Ryu took next to no time to rally his Ki to full level, his warrior stance held only for an instant as he had already seen that his opponent was a formidable fighter and felt no need for restraint on account of her being a woman. He fell into a crouch and remained motionless as he studied her with more than just his outer senses, probing deeply for her inner Ki, the lines of force that flowed through every body and defined their vital essence by the pattern of their energy fields, the means by which he had learned to control even the Haddo of another person's body. He attempted to analyze her fighting style and match it in profile to warriors he faced in the past, but Snake just remained where she was standing, smiling coyly as she regarded him in a relaxed posture that conveyed no threat, even as the flow of her vital essence remained an unfathomable mystery, so after a moment of hesitation Ryu looked at her and asked why he couldn’t. Snake told him that she wasn’t a regular enemy. All at once she uncoiled and suddenly her foot collided with Ryu's jaw, sending him staggering backward for several paces as his bare feet dug into the wood and sought to find friction that would prevent him from sharing the fate of those who had just taken swimming lessons the hard way. The others had, by now, managed to recover, all save Zangeif, who was coughing up water after being helped up onto the pier by Cammy and Kagemusha, so Snake decided to show them her true form. All eyes were wide with astonishment mouths hanging open in dismay as if only just beginning to comprehend what they been had tried to confront, and among them passed a shudder of awe tinged with a fear that made even the hardiest breast tighten in chests that were otherwise regarded as fearless. Kagemusha explained exactly what the Snake Immortal was. When Ryu warily asked how he was supposed to defend against something like that Snake reminded him that he has mastered both the dark ki of the Satsui no Hado and the light ki of the Power of Nothingness. There was no warning this time as Snake seemed to all but explode into the face of the astonished Ryu, but as fast as her kicks came flying at him the muscular man reacted in time to block her thrusts before they could connect, and his feet dug into the peer so that he managed to withstand her assault as her hands flashed like fire attempting to penetrate his guard, and failing. She flipped around and attempted to Razor-kick him with a backflip, but Ryu had seen this maneuver many times when sparring with Guile and was prepared with a counter. Snake complemented Ryu on his skill, but it was clear that she was holding back. Snake fired back at him and told him to show her his Hado. Ryu accepted her challenge the ball of energy shot from his hands and rocketed towards Snake, who stood her grounds and made no effort to avoid it. Instead she moved her own hands and arms as she met the attack and caught the energy ball against the palm of one hand, then turned it around her body as a professional Basketball player might a ball, working it over and around herself as it rapidly diminished and then vanished against her palms altogether. As everyone stared in awe Snake complemented Ryu again however she knew that he was still holding back. This time Ryu unleashed a blast so powerful that the roar it created drowned out even the sound of his battle cry and fired off a blast that kicked up a windstorm in its backlash. But Snake batted the ball away and caused it to discharge against the water, hitting with such force that thousands of gallons of ocean were instantly evaporated and the blast was so intense that it sounded as if a missile were detonating. There was stunned silence in the ensuing aftermath as the Martial Artists all stared with disbelief, then Snake calmly told him to try again. Cammy and Guile finally realized that Snake was Sandra Chi. By this point Catsclaw had arrived to put a stop to things. Catsclaw apologized for Snake’s actions she then threatened to tell Astarte that she had been messing around with a bunch of really hot martial arts Vixens if Snake didn’t make nice and apologize so that they could return back to the hotel. This caused Snake to actually look dismayed and say emphatically that she wasn’t flirting, only to see the knowing look in the green slit-eyed stare of her colleague, which prompted her to reluctantly amend that it was only a little. Christie was quick to call her out. Snake replied that if she found it so horrible then why did her nipples harden when Snake touched them. Christie looked flustered for a moment, but when Nina turned a questioning look her way she became defensive. Catsclaw just sighed at Snake’s bad influence, realizing that it wasn’t Astarte providing a bad example to her kids. Ryu asked if they were done Snake conceded telling Ryu that he was a worthy candidate to join the ranks of the Immortals, but the decision to do so must be his to make, but not made lightly. She then turned to the rest of them offering her services in training them for the tournament, contingent upon her obtaining permission to do so by the Street Fighter V Association. There was an instant look of wary apprehension in the gathered assembly of flustered and suspicious young women, and Guile himself was about to voice his direct opposition to the whole idea, but before he could speak Kagemusha stepped forward and fell to his knees with a bow of supplication. All eyes swiveled to the dark clad Ninja when he accepted her offer with looks of disbelief and dismay with Guile arching both eyebrows and Cammy standing with her jaw dropped wide open. Kagemusha to them to listen to what he had to say. This is a critical matter of inestimable importance, and if one of the Twelve offers her services to support them it would be a mark of total foolishness to refuse her most generous offer. There was a certain pause in the air while everyone absorbed and reflected upon that statement, and then Catsclaw called Snake out for offering such a thing. Who replied that the Association and the Furies may be able to help one another out by combining resources rather than working at odds against each other for the same end. They were dealing with Genocide. How better to penetrating Otono’s security than infiltrating the martial arts tournament that he is hosting as a cover for his plans of releasing Armageddon. Snake was too conspicuous by herself to pass unknown as one of the competitors, going along as their Coach would mean a lowered profile, and a positioning ideal for moving when the strike is most portentous. Tina demanded to know what was going on as this was the first time they were hearing about any of this. Guile just sighed since their profile had been shot to hell he explained the Umakusa Suekazen’s plan to unleash a viral weapon on Japan at the height of the tournament. Guile reluctantly excepted Snake’s offer. Extending his hand which Snake looked at as though it were a curiosity, until Catsclaw elbowed her in the arm and told her to stop being so stuck up. Snake smiled slyly, extending her own hand and clasping Guile by the hand, only to move abruptly and cause the larger man to flip over her shoulder, tumbling high over her head into the water while she hardly seemed to move from the spot, which prompted Catsclaw to cover her face with a clawed hand and moan very softly. As Guile was climbing out he received a call from Chun-Li telling him that there's been an attack upon the Kuno estate. It was mostly contained and the children were okay but to get back as it was still a critical situation. The signal cut off with punctuated gunfire loudly in the background, and Guile found himself staring at the phone and crying out helplessly. Cammy at once becoming more mother than lieutenant upon hearing what happened. The group offered to help, but Guile needed to move swiftly and a large entourage would only slow matters down. Luckily Kagemusha was able to solve this problem. Since his wife was filthy rich he had a helicopter patrolling the area creating an electronic dead zone to prevent their scene from being observed from the shoreline. Cammy already surged forward and reached the extended ladder first before Guile had time to catch up with her rapidly ascending backside. Zangeif wanted to go as well but he was too big. Ayane asked Kagemusha about it while he may feel obliged to earn money for his clan by hiring out his services in the traditional manner, but that hardly obliges him to disdain using his own personal money where it can do the most good. Kasumi agreed and wondered if she invests in one herself. Tina offered to buy her one as a present before asking what they rest of them should do in the meantime. Snake told them that now was the ideal time to begin their training as they only had a day to get ready. Catsclaw just sighed, but nonetheless looked at the martial arts women and told them it was better to just do what they say and follow them back to the hotel. When Helena asked how they were going to get there Snake told them to start running or she would motivate them. There was something in the way she pronounced the word "motivate" that suggested to the women present that learning just what it implied would not be at all to their liking, so at a glare from their new Sensei they started to back away, and then to move faster, and soon were running in real earnest. As Zangeif and Ryu watched their nominal charges being herded by the fleet footed Snake and her more reluctant hirsuit companion. Zangeif asked what they should do to which Ryu replied they could do nothing else but try to keep up with them and not let them out of their sight or Guile would have both of their hides. Description She has a pronounced lisp and is garbed in a light green outfit barely the equivalent of a swimsuit, one that is fastened at the front by a weaving thong that barely contained a substantial amount of breast matter, and leaving a tattooed serpent that coils from just below her neck all the way down to just above her crotch revealed. Besides the curious green streamers that partially cover both arms and legs she is barefoot and yet moves in relative silence. Her features are also distinctively oriental, but closer to Amerasian since her eyes are green and her nose is more Western than Eastern. There is neither warmth nor hostility in her gaze, but the feeling is that she is somehow dangerous in spite of lacking any obvious weapons (at least that could be concealed beneath her skimpy outfit). Sandra’s true self is a wraith shaped in the form of a huge serpentine presence. Personality Snake is kind of like a martial-arts goddess in her own right, and no one tells her what to do or say, not even Astarte. She all but worships Astarte as a lover, and she Astarte and Illyra are practically married at the hip, but there's a lot of buried pride seething beneath the surface, and she basically does whatever she feels like as a matter of habit. Notes Snake, Catsclaw and Astarte are all creations of mine from my series, "Astarte Jones and her Female Furies," and no, this was not intended as a "Can You Top This"/Dragonball (annoying characters) self-insertion but was fully intended to advance the plot with legitimate intentions of moving things forward again) Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies